HIgaChuu's Punishment
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Kalian kalah dari SeiGaku! Kalian harus dihukum!"Begitu kata Kite, Kapten Higa... Bagaimana yah hukumannya?


Hari itu matahari bersinar terik. Klub tennis HigaChuu sedang berlatih di bawah terik matahari yang menyiksa.

"Kalian tahu.." Kite Eishirou, sang kapten Higa berbicara, "Kekalahan dari SeiGaku merupakan hal yang memalukan bagi kita.."

Semua anggota Higa hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk, menandakan bahwa mereka menyesal.

"Maka karena itu, aku akan memperbaiki sikap kalian agar kita bisa menang lain kalinya!!" Kata Kite lagi dengan semangatnya.

"HIRAKOBA!!"

"Ah, iya!!" Seorang cowok berambut putih yang bernama Hirakoba Rin itu pun menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kau ini... Aku tahu penyebab kekalahanmu.." Kata Kite serius.

"Errrr..." Hirakoba mengira itu karena Ia membangkang perintah Kite maupun si coach gendut itu. Ah, pasti aku diomelin lagi... Protes Hirakoba dalam hati.

"Kau kalah karena KAU TIDAK SUKA MAKAN GOYA!!" Teriak Kite.

"Apaaaa!!!!???" Hirakoba protes, "Apa hubungannya goya dengan kekalahan???"

"Dengar, goya mengandung banyak vitamin dan zat-zat lain yang dibutuhkan tubuh... Jadi, kalau kau makan goya, kau bisa meningkatkan kecepatan, tenaga, dan kepintaran!! Mengerti??"

_(Author says : padahal saya saja tidak tahu goya XDD)_

"Ahhh.. Kenapa begitu???" Hirakoba keberatan. Jadi, aku kalah dari 2 anggota SeiGaku brengsek itu gara-gara goya yang menyebalkan itu??

"Mulai sekarang, makanlah goya 5 kali sehari!!" Perintah Kite lagi. Hirakoba tidak dapat menjawab, lalu Ia langsung terduduk lemas.

"KAI!!!"

Kali ini seorang cowok bertopi merah yang maju. "Errr... Buchou tak menyuruhku makan goya juga, kan?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tentu tidak! Aku tahu kau suka makan goya.." Kata Kite lagi, "Aku tahu... Semua ini karena kau terus-terusan memakai kalung bodoh itu.."

"Apa hubungannya??" Kai menatap kalung yang berupa cincin yang digantung itu.

"Kau tahu, kalung itu terbuat dari bahan sejenis metal yang kalau kena sinar matahari secara langsung, Ia akan menginfeksi kulitmu dan membuat semua skill-mu menurun.."

"Lha, emang ini _game RPG_..." Jawab Kai heran.

"Pokoknya, mulai sekarang, pakai saja ini!" Kite mengulurkan sebuah kalung berwarna pink berbentuk hati kepada Kai, "Ini sudah kucocokkan dengan ramalan dan lain-lain.. Ini bisa membawa keberuntungan lebih untukmu.."

Kai memakai kalung itu dan terduduk lemas di samping Hirakoba.

"TANISHI!!!"

Seorang cowok gendut menghampiri Kite.

"Emmm... Apakah aku harus memakai kalung pink seperti Kai??" Tanyanya pasrah sambil melirik ke arah Kai.

"Tentu saja tidak.. Kau pasti tampak aneh memakainya.." Kite melanjutkan, "Kalau kamu, kuputuskan untuk diet!!"

"Ehhhh???!!!!!" Tanishi protes.

"Kau tahu, berat badanmu itu sudah terlalu berlebihan, maknya kekuatan _big bang_-mu menurun... Pokoknya kau tidak boleh makan cemilan lagi!! Ini menu makanmu untuk setahun!!"

Kite mengulurkan sebuah daftar menu untuk Tanishi. Isinya tentu saja kebanyakan sayuran dan makanan tak berasa lainnya. Tanishi pun menggenggam daftar itu dan duduk lemas di samping Kai.

"CHINEN!!!"

Kali ini seorang cowok super jangkung menghampiri Kite. "A... Apakah aku harus diet seperti Tanishi?? Aku kan sudah kurus..." Katanya.

"Tidak, kalau untukmu..." Chinen langsung berkeringat, "Kau harus mengubah warna ponimu itu menjadi hitam.."

"Ehhh??? Ini kan warna alami!!" Protes Chinen.

"Tidak bisa... Ini akan mempengaruhi.."

"Aku tahu..." Chinen menghentikan Kite, kemudian Ia ikut terduduk lemas di samping Tanishi.

"Nah, dengan begini, klub tennis HigaChuu akan menang..." Kata Kite puas. Semua anggota Higa menoleh ke arah Kite.

"Kite-buchou... Kau kalah dari Tezuka-kun, bukan?" Kata Kai kesal.

Kite mulai berkeringat.

"Kau juga harus dihukum bukan??"

"Ehhh.. Itu.." Kite berkata dengan berat, "Mungkin iyaa.."

"DASARRRRR!!!" Semua anggota Higa mulai menyerang sang kapten.

"Kau harus makan goya 20 kali sehari!!!!" Teriak Rin kesal.

"Kau harus memakai kalung yang sama denganku!!!!" Tambah Kai murka.

"Kau juga harus ikut diet dengankuuuu!!!!" Balas Tanishi kesal.

"Kau harus mengecat poni croissant-mu itu dengan warna pink!!!" Teriak Chinen kesal.

Maka, dimulailah hukuman yang berat itu bagi seluruh anggota Higa... Tidak terkecuali Kite si kapten...

**END**

_Ternyata ceritanya cukup panjang juga.._

_Pliz comment.._

_Untuk keanehan dan ketidakjelasan mohon dimaklumi.. XDD_


End file.
